


Somewhere Else

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah leave Metro on New Years Eve to go somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

Somewhere else.

Luke hadn’t fully formulated a plan when he made this suggestion. All he knew was that Metro was suddenly too crowded and the hope of a proper New Year’s kiss at midnight seemed to be fading with every new couple that entered the club. Noah had been skittish about dancing together. It had taken some teasing on Luke’s part to finally get Noah in his arms for a relatively chaste first dance. Even though Luke had longed to put his head on Noah’s shoulder and press himself up tightly against him, Luke was still thrilled to be in Noah’s arms…in public too. So a kiss from Noah when the clock struck twelve in a crowded night club wasn’t about to happen. That was why Luke suggested going somewhere else more private. He was going to get his New Year’s kiss. He had gone too many years without one.

“So where to?” Noah asked once they were settled into his truck.

Luke frantically racked his brain… _private…private…private…_

“How about the farm?” he finally suggested, unable to come up with a better idea.

“You want to go home? Are you tired? Did you want to call it a night?”

Luke reached over and rested his hand on Noah’s thigh. “I’m not tired. And I definitely do not want this night to end.”

“But you want to go back to the farm…” Noah didn’t quite get it. He distinctly remembered Luke suggesting they so someplace “more private.” The farm was anything but.

“I’m sure my dad took my suggestion and went out. My grandma will be sleeping. She can never make it until midnight. And the girls are spending the night their friends’ house,” Luke quickly explained. He needed to get Noah on board with this idea. And fast. Midnight was rapidly approaching.

Noah wasn’t easily sold. Emma had made it quite clear that while Noah was at the Snyder farm he and Luke were to be on their best behavior. During the two nights he spent with the Snyders over the Christmas holiday he had gained her trust. “What about your grandmother’s rules?” he pressed. “Even though I’m not staying there now I still think we need to respect her wishes.”

“She said you couldn’t go in my room,” Luke reminded him. “I was thinking that we could hang out in the parlor.”

Noah was silent, trailing his fingers along the steering wheel. Luke’s plan sounded good. And god knows he was dying to be alone with him. Or at least as alone at they could get at this point. “Let’s go,” he said, glancing at the radio which displayed the time… 11:43pm. “We just might make it there before midnight.”

“Good because I expect a proper kiss when the clock strikes twelve.”

Noah grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your kiss and then some.”

 _Then some._ Luke’s cock twitched at the thought of what it could mean. They had never gone further than kissing. Actually, they hadn’t even properly made out yet. Tonight had so many possibilities though… just as long as his family didn’t make any surprise visits.

“Can’t wait,” Luke said, smiling broadly. He was practically squirming in his seat with anticipation. Something was finally going to happen. It had to. They couldn’t keep going on like this. Quick kisses and plenty of hugs were fine but Luke needed more. There was a whole world of gay sex that he wanted to explore with Noah.

They said little to each other on the drive back to the farm. Each seemed to be silently contemplating what was going to happen when they were finally alone. Luke kept changing the stations on the radio while Noah kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. After what must have seemed like an eternity, they had finally arrived at their destination.

Noah was relieved that the only car in the Snyder driveway was Luke’s red Mustang. They had just a few minutes to spare. He quickly shifted the truck into park. “There’s just about enough time to make it inside for the countdown.”

Luke shook his head. “There’s no way I can run with my cane,” he said, taking Noah’s hand. “And I don’t want to rush our first kiss of 2008.”

“Okay. We’ll keep our eyes on the clock then.”

11:58pm.

“Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me this year,” Luke whispered, casting a sidelong glance at Noah.

“I’m glad we met too.”

“Even though…”

He wouldn’t let Luke finish his sentence. “Even though nothing. Meeting you made me a better man.”

Luke wanted to kiss him right then but it was only 11:59pm. Damn. His heart was racing in anticipation. He had never looked forward to midnight like this. But here he was with his boyfriend… _boyfriend_. He’d never grow tire of the word or linking Noah’s name with it.

12:00am.

“Happy New Year,” Noah murmured, leaning over to kiss him.

Luke closed his eyes as their lips met. First brushing softly together, then deepening ever-so-slowly. Now this was a New Years kiss. So worth waiting his entire life for.

“Happy New Year,” Luke breathed when they parted. He traced his thumb along Noah’s bottom lip, which Noah promptly sucked into his mouth. Feeling the wetness of Noah’s mouth around his thumb made Luke want to come right there.

Noah allowed Luke’s thumb to slip out of his mouth. “I think we better get inside,” he said, his voice growing husky.

“Agreed.”

Once Luke was out of the truck, Noah helped guide him into the farmhouse, which thankfully looked deserted. Luke knew they probably had at least an hour before his father returned. They removed their coats, kicked off their shoes, and headed into the parlor. Luke turned the lamp on its lowest setting before resting his cane against the coffee table and slipping off his suit coat. He tossed it onto the armchair and then settled next to Noah on the sofa.

“You look so amazing, Luke,” Noah said. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Luke since they entered the room. Just the mere sight of him removing his suit coat was enough to arouse him.

“And you…as gorgeous you look, Noah…you are _way_ overdressed right now.” Luke reached for Noah’s tie and slowly unknotted it. He had helped him put one on but never take it off. In fact, Luke had never helped Noah take anything off. This was already starting out to be a hell of a year.

“I can’t believe we’re actually alone.”

“Shhh…don’t jinx it.” Luke slid the tie from Noah’s neck, tossing it onto the floor. Next he moved to Noah’s suit coat, slowly slipping it off his shoulders.

“Luke,” he whispered, staring deeply into his brown eyes which had darkened to almost black. Noah often found himself getting lost in those eyes, which tended to reflect Luke’s soul. Some people wore their heart on their sleeve, but for Luke it was in his eyes. His eyes were one of the first things that had attracted Noah to him…beautiful, deep, and intense. A lot like Luke.

Instead of wrapping his arms around Noah and pulling him closer, Luke laid back on the sofa, resting one leg on it and the other on the floor. “Come here,” he murmured.

Luke didn’t have to ask twice. Noah covered Luke’s body with his, his mouth crushing against Luke’s. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah, carefully swinging his other leg up onto the sofa. As amazing as the kiss was the only thing Luke could focus on was the fact that he finally had another man’s body pressing down on him. Noah’s body was so hard and strong. Luke loved feeling the muscles of Noah’s back as he slowly ran his hands over it. But what excited Luke most was finally feeling Noah’s cock hard against him. Luke lifted his hips off the couch so Noah could feel just how aroused he had made him. When their dicks brushed together through the layers of fabric, Luke felt as if a million bolts of electricity shot through his body. He was almost ready to come right then. If this was how it felt when they were fully clothed, there was no way he was ever going to last when they finally got naked.

“Oh…my…god, Noah,” Luke gasped, forcing himself to come up for air and to try to settle himself down. Damn it…he wanted this to last. “You feel so good.” He pressed his forehead against Noah’s, trying desperately to regain his breath. Finally Luke just said fuck it and began to nibble on Noah’s lower lip, which elicited a throaty moan out of him.

Quite pleased with Noah’s response, Luke allowed his hands to continue to slide downward until they reached Noah’s ass. Noah responded by untucking Luke’s dress shirt and slipping his hands underneath it over Luke’s smooth, warm skin. Luke grinded his hips into Noah’s, generating the most amazing friction.

“Fuck, Luke,” he gasped. His hands had found their way to Luke’s nipples, tracing over the hard buds. Noah knew he’d hit pay dirt when Luke squeezed his ass and groaned. Noah couldn’t remember ever feeling so fucking aroused. He couldn’t get enough of Luke. Noah moved his mouth from Luke’s, kissing and licking a wet path to Luke’s neck. He smelled and tasted so incredible.

“Oh…god…oh my….Noah,” Luke panted, rocking against him. The slow burn in Luke’s groin was quickly building. He was close…so close…so…

The thought was left unfinished when Luke was overcome by the most intense orgasm of his life. It took everything in his power not to cry out; instead he buried his head in the crook of Noah’s neck, grasped him tightly, and just moaned. Noah continued to grind himself against Luke until he finally came, collapsing against his chest.

“Wow,” Luke murmured, caressing Noah’s back.

“Yeah.”

Luke wanted to say so much more but for the first time in quite awhile words escaped him. He decided to just enjoy holding Noah and reveling in the perfect moment between them. But before he was able to enjoy it too much, Noah was pulling himself away from him and sitting up.

Luke crinkled his brow. This couldn’t be a good sign. “Noah?” he asked, raising himself up on his elbows.

“I should go,” he said, getting up and retrieving his tie from the floor. “Your dad could be home at any time. We don’t want him to find us like this.”

Noah had a point. From one look at either of them anyone would be able to easily figure out what had transpired. Not only was Noah’s hair a bit messed up, his lips were swollen from kissing, and the front of his black dress pants was wet from coming.

“Yeah…okay.” Luke gingerly lifted himself off the sofa and sought out his cane. He couldn’t wait for the day when he’d no longer need it. He kept telling himself it was much better than the wheelchair he had been confined to just over a week ago.

Noah grabbed his suit coat. “You don’t have to walk me out.”

“Don’t you want me to?”

“Yes, but it’s been a long night for you…dancing and…”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking my boyfriend to the door after an incredible date,” Luke declared.

“Okay, but you may want to leave your shirt untucked just in case we run into your father on the way out.”

Luke knew that he had quite a large wet spot on the front of his dress pants. He grinned. “And you might want to carry your suit coat.”

“Good idea,” Noah said, quickly adjusting his jacket to hide the evidence of their passionate night together.

They slowly made their way into the kitchen where Noah found his shoes and put them on while Luke admired his ass as Noah bent over. He wanted to comment on it but forced himself to remain silent.

“All set?” Luke asked once Noah and slipped his winter coat on.

“Yeah.”

Luke nodded, suddenly unsure if he should say more, kiss him, or just let him walk out the door. What had felt so right such a short while ago suddenly seemed awkward. He tried desperately not to read too much into it.

“I had a great time tonight,” Noah said, closing the space between them.

“Me too.”

Noah kissed him gently on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’ll be over for lunch then?” Luke silently cursed himself for sounding a little too anxious.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Luke grinned. “Good night. And Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Luke,” he said as he let himself out the door.

It was a very happy new year, indeed.

  
************   


  
New Year’s Day at the Snyder farm was a big, crazy ordeal…almost like Christmas. Emma always prepared a big feast for the family and then the rest of the afternoon was spent watching bowl games. It was a regular paradise. Luke knew this New Year’s Day was going to be extra special since Noah was going to be there. He was anxious to see him, especially after the way their night had ended.

A grin crept to Luke’s lips as he remembered the intensity of their make out session on the sofa in the parlor. _Why had we waited so long to do that?_ he silently wondered. But the question that played most heavily on his mind was when were they going to do it again…and more.

Of course Luke knew that extenuating circumstances seemed to rule their lives. First Maddie, then the Colonel and, most recently, the temporary paralysis. Fate had definitely dealt them a cruel hand at times, but they had overcome those obstacles…together. They would definitely be stronger for it. Luke was sure of it. And now there was nothing to stand in their way.

 _Well…besides my family constantly interrupting us and never being able to find the time or place to be alone,_ Luke mused.

Luke loved his family. They were the greatest. However, they had an uncanny habit of always walking into the room whenever he and Noah were about to kiss. God forbid they even try anything else when there was a Snyder on the loose!

He took one last look in the mirror that hung above his dresser, wanting to look perfect for his boyfriend. But he didn’t want to seem like he was trying too hard. After all, this was supposed to be a day of food and college football. The charcoal sweater and tight faded blue jeans he selected seemed like the perfect combination…not too dressy but not too casual either. The sweater had been a Christmas gift from his mother. When he had opened it Noah had made a smart ass comment about it having stripes like most of Luke’s wardrobe. Shaking his head at the memory, Luke spritzed a bit of cologne on his neck, knowing that Noah loved how it smelled on him. At least he seemed to drive him wild last night. He hoped that Noah would have a chance to notice he was wearing it again. They needed to find a way to be alone today. Luke was determined to make it happen.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his cane and opened his bedroom door. His senses were immediately assaulted with the delicious aromas from his grandmother’s kitchen...baked ham, apple pie, homemade cornbread…all of the ingredients for a perfect meal. When he entered the kitchen he was met with chaos. The best possible kind though. His dad was trying to help his grandmother in the kitchen but was promptly shooed away. Faith and Natalie were helping set the table with Aaron. Luke was most surprised to see his mother, strolling out of the parlor holding Ethan. He wasn’t sure if she was going to show up today. But, then again, he shouldn’t be too shocked since she’s been around of all of the other Snyder traditional meals lately despite her rocky relationship with his father.

“Luke, don’t you look handsome,” Lily said, smiling at him. “Did you and Noah have a nice night out?”

“Yeah, it was great.” He prayed that the blush that was creeping to his cheeks didn’t give away just how great it was.

“Luke’s all dressed up for his boyfriend,” Faith sang as she placed the final plate on the kitchen table.

“I’m not dressed up,” he insisted, grabbing a stack of napkins from the butcher block island and playfully hitting his younger sister over the head with them. “It’s not like this is the first dinner Noah’s been to here.”

If Luke could convince his family that having Noah over wasn’t a big deal, it just might help eradicate some of the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach. Last night had been so incredibly amazing but what if Noah had second thoughts about it after he slept on it. As far as Luke knew, Noah had never made out with another guy… _came with another guy_. They had taken a big step last night. Noah had gone from being apprehensive about dancing in public to grinding himself to an orgasm on top of Luke a couple of hours later. Anything was possible at this point.

“I think Noah’s cute,” Natalie piped up.

“You’re not the only one,” Luke muttered, placing a napkin by each plate.

“Happy New Year’s everyone,” Noah said, letting himself into the house.

He was greeted with a chorus of “Happy New Year" and "hello.” He took off his jacket as Luke hobbled over to greet him. “Hey,” Luke said, taking his coat from him.

Noah grinned, his blue eyes twinkled. “Hey.”

The smile immediately put Luke at ease. “I hope you came hungry,” he said, hanging up the jacket on the coat rack. “Grandma made enough food to feed thirty people.”

“I’m starving, actually. I’ve been looking forward to this since I got up this morning.”

Luke’s stomach did a somersault. “Me too,” he replied, his tongue flicking briefly over his lips.

“Boys, do you think you can help us get the food onto the table,” Holden called to them.

 _Interrupted again,_ Luke silently cursed. _Will it ever end?_ At this rate he was going to die a virgin.

They each grabbed a dish and placed it on the table while Lily got Ethan situated in his highchair. Once all of the food was on the table everyone settled into their seat. At the Snyder farm each family member had their own special place at the table, including Noah which always made Luke smile. Having his boyfriend accepted by his family meant so much to Luke. And to Noah too, especially since his father…the man who despised his lifestyle…his only family… was now in prison.

After a toast to health and happiness in the New Year, everyone dug in. Noah would never get tired of Emma’s cooking. He’d grown up on way too many frozen dinners and bland meals prepared by his father, who always reminded him that cooking was women’s work and the only reason he cooked for Noah was due to the fact that his mother had died. Well, supposedly died. So mealtime was never a particularly pleasant experience for Noah. The Colonel often used it to grill Noah about his choice of friends or quiz him on current events. Neither had been enjoyable.

But dinner with Luke’s family was the polar opposite…so casual and loving. Often there were several people talking at once…something that was never allowed at the Colonel’s dinner table. It was always speak only when spoken to. There were always so many rules. Noah wondered if he’d ever be able to put them behind him or would his father’s voice of displeasure continue to constantly haunt his thoughts.

Noah didn’t want to think about his father or his strict rules. New Year’s resolution number one…forget everything that the Colonel has instilled into his brain over his lifetime. His father had been so wrong about many things. Noah needed to start doing what felt right to him, not what was necessarily expected of the son of an Army Colonel.

“Noah, you better have saved room for apple pie,” Emma said, rising from her seat at the head of the table. “I made it especially for you.”

“I can always find room for a piece or two of your pie, Mrs. Snyder,” Noah said, grinning broadly.

“Suck up,” Luke muttered, brushing his hand against Noah’s thigh, which Noah playfully smacked away.

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” Emma said as she breezed into the kitchen.

“Besides making me incredibly happy, Grandma?” Luke teased. He grabbed Noah’s plate and stood up.

“Oh your happiness always comes first, Luke!”

Noah took his empty plate from Luke. “Sit down and I’ll help clear the plates,” he instructed.

“You're a guest. There's no need to help with cleanup. They already adore you,” he said, reaching for Noah’s hand and squeezing it.

Noah just shook his head as he collected dinner plates. Luke needed to relax and let Noah pitch in. He knew it was difficult for Luke to sit there and watch everyone get the table ready for dessert, but he didn’t protest. Aaron jumped up and cleared the dishes at his end of the table while Lily grabbed the platter of what was left of the ham.

Even though everyone was stuffed from dinner that didn’t stop them from having a slice of Emma’s famous apple pie. Noah often wondered how Luke could stay in such great shape with all of this amazing food around. But then again, he knew Luke often helped Holden out with the horses and other chores around the farm. You’d never know Luke was a country boy at heart by taking one look at him.

“I think we need to go for a walk to the pond to burn some of this off,” Luke said after polishing off the rest of his pie.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Noah agreed.

“Luke, don’t overdo it,” Lily warned.

“Mom, it’s just a walk,” Luke sighed, pushing his empty dessert plate away from him.

“I’ll take care of him,” Noah spoke up. “I won’t let him push himself too hard.”

Luke gingerly rose from his chair. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. My legs are getting stronger every day. I’m not going to need this cane forever.”

“We know that,” Holden said gently. “You’ve made a lot of progress the past couple of months. We just want to make sure it stays that way.”

Luke steadied himself against the chair and reached for his cane which was resting on the island in the kitchen. “It will. Noah, are you coming?” he asked, throwing a somewhat pleading look in his direction.

Noah didn’t need to be asked twice. He wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to be alone with Luke even if it was outside in the freezing cold. He’d take every precious moment he could get with his boyfriend. Noah grabbed their coats from the coat rack and handed Luke his. He knew better than to ask Luke if he needed help putting it on so he slipped into his and waited while Luke struggled a bit before his jacket was finally on.

“Shall we?” Noah asked, offering Luke his arm to hold onto. He hoped that Luke wouldn’t see it as a sign of him thinking that he wasn’t able to walk on his own. Luke hadn’t protested last night when Noah made the same gesture.

“We’ll be back,” Luke said, calling over his shoulder as he grasped Noah’s forearm.

They slowly trekked to the pond. Luke barely noticed the cool January breeze against his face. He was with Noah. That mere fact was enough to make him all warm and tingly inside. They made small talk about the dinner and Luke’s family, which made Luke wonder if Noah regretted last night and had just come here to be polite.

“It’s beautiful here,” Noah said once they reached the pond which seemed to gleam like a diamond. The picnic table underneath the giant weeping willow was covered with snow as was the old wooden bench swing that overlooked the water.

Luke stopped walking and smiled. “Sometimes I used to sit on the swing with a notebook and just write for hours. God, I really love it here,” he admitted, gazing out across the frozen pond.

“Me too. I can’t wait to go swimming again this summer.”

“Did you want to sit down or head back?”

“I’d like to hang out if you’re not too cold.”

“No, not at all,” Luke quickly replied. “How about the swing?” He was already shuffling over to it.

Noah beat him to the swing, brushing the snow off with his gloved hand. He waited for Luke to sit down before he did the same. Noah draped his arm around Luke, who responded by resting his head against Noah’s shoulder.

Luke sighed. “I wish my legs were back to normal. I’d love to take you skating on the pond.”

“Do you have figure skates or hockey skates?”

“Hockey skates,” Luke said, playfully kicking Noah’s calf. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m out on the pond doing triple axles. I’ll have you know that I’m pretty good with a hockey stick. During the winter we’d play all the time.”

“Easy there, Snyder. I was just asking.”

“I’d challenge you to a game if I could manage to skate right now.”

“And I’m sure you’d kick my ass too.”

“You’d be the one who’d need figure skates after I was through with you,” Luke declared. “Damn…I wish we could skate because I never should have had dessert. I don’t know how you managed to eat such a big piece of pie.”

“I’m a huge fan of your grandmother’s cooking.”

“And she’s become a fan of yours. Your practically one of the family in her eyes.”

“So does your grandmother bake special pies for all of your boyfriends?” Noah teased, giving Luke a playful squeeze. They had never talked about their respective pasts. Luke had made a comment here and there. Noah remembered him telling him about Kevin…how he fell for him and they’re no longer friends. Luke hadn’t elaborated and Noah always assumed that this Kevin guy wasn’t cool with Luke being gay. But what if they had a relationship that just ended badly?

“There haven’t been any other boyfriends,” Luke quietly admitted. “You’re my one and only.”

“Really? I just thought…”

“I told you that I felt like a monk… celibate and single for life.”

Noah did remember that conversation. He’d never forget the day that Luke admitted to having feelings for him. He’d been both excited and terrified by his confession. “I thought you were exaggerating,” Noah admitted.

“Great…you thought I was some sort of drama queen.”

“Well…you do tend to have a flare for the dramatic at times.”

“Do not!”

Noah knew they could have this debate the rest of the afternoon since they were both pretty stubborn. So he decided to get their conversation back on track. “Have there been girls?” he asked.

Luke tensed at Noah’s question. “I…uh…kissed a couple of girls…but…ah…I’ve never…”

“So you’re a virgin?” Noah asked, unable to hide his surprise. He’d assumed that Luke had sex with someone…whether it be male or female. Luke was absolutely gorgeous. And he was so passionate and intense…

Luke just wanted to find someplace to hide…and fast. However, he wasn’t going anywhere quickly due to his not quite 100% legs. “Yes,” he mumbled. He wasn’t sure if he’d been loud enough for Noah to hear him but he wasn’t about to repeat himself.

Noah dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Luke, it’s okay.” And it really was. He could be Luke’s first…something he never even contemplated. Luke was always the one who was confident…out and proud. He’d thought that Luke would be the one leading the way once they decided to get more intimate. He had last night.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve had sex.”

“With women.”

“How many?”

“Two.”

“Never with a guy?” Luke asked, not quite so sure he was ready to hear the answer. He hoped that he could be Noah’s first.

“Never,” Noah replied and braced himself for the next question which he knew was coming. It had been easy to admit that he was still a virgin as far as men were concerned but how was Luke going to react when…

“Was I the first guy you kissed?”

Noah hesitated, briefly considering lying but Luke had always been brutally honest with him so he deserved the same. “No.”

Luke pulled away from Noah, turning and gazing up at him. “Really?” he asked, completely floored. Luke had never seriously considered that there could have been someone before him.

“Yeah…well…technically he kissed me,” Noah quickly explained before he could change his mind. “But I liked it. I didn’t want to admit to myself that I was really gay.”

“When did this happen?”

“While I was working at the theater in Branson. One of the actors kissed me and I freaked out…so much so that I found one of the actresses and promptly lost my virginity to her. I needed to prove that I was a man,” Noah said, meeting Luke’s gaze and holding it. Somehow looking into his deep brown eyes made it easier to confide in him.

“That sounds like your father talking.”

“My father hated the fact that I worked there. He doesn’t think the whole performing arts thing is manly. He didn’t think it was the proper crowd for me to be associated with.”

“Because there could be gays working at the theater?”

Noah nodded. “Yes, although he didn’t come out and say it.”

“He knew, Noah. That’s why he kept pushing you to enlist…to be with Maddie,” Luke said, slipping his gloved hand through Noah’s and squeezing tightly. “My dad suspected before I came out to him. He was downright thrilled when he thought I was sleeping with Jade.”

“But your dad is so cool about you being gay.”

“He is and he was when I finally came out to him, but he had time to deal with it before I actually told him,” Luke said, returning his head to Noah’s shoulder. He felt much better, more secure snuggled up next to his boyfriend. “You know, Holden isn’t my biological father.”

This revelation stunned Noah. Luke and Holden were so close. They even looked a bit like each other. It didn’t seem possible. “I had no idea.”

“My given name is Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi.”

“Luciano,” Noah purred.

Luke nudged him in the ribs. “Don’t you dare start calling me that.”

Noah shrugged. “I don’t know. I think it’s kinda sexy.”

“You still better not call me that,” he insisted. “My biological father is Damian Grimaldi. We don’t have the best relationship which is a long story that I’ll tell you some other time. He was less than thrilled when I came out and was prepared to try to make me straight but that didn’t happen.”

“Sounds like you’re lucky to have Holden.”

“I’m very lucky he adopted me. And as far as I’m concerned he’s my one and only father.”

Noah often wished he had a father like Holden. He closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Luke’s hair. He could sit like this with Luke all day…cold weather be damned. Slowly the swing rocked back and forth. “This is probably the best New Years I’ve ever had. Your family is so amazing.”

“I wasn’t sure that you’d come today,” Luke quietly admitted.

“Why not?”

“You were in quite a hurry to leave last night. I was afraid that you were having second thoughts about… _things_.”

He should have known that Luke would psychoanalyze his hasty departure. From the get go Luke had a habit of reading a lot more than he should into his actions. And usually he was right. Even last night. Noah had been a little spooked by how much he enjoyed making out with Luke. Although it’s what he’d been wanting since the moment he laid eyes on Luke, it was still hard to dismiss that awful voice whispering to him that what he was doing was wrong…even when it felt so incredibly _right_.

And now how to explain it to Luke so he doesn’t have a coronary. Noah squeezed Luke’s hand tightly. “Last night was the most intense sexual experience ever,” he began.

“Even better than having actual sex?”

“Yeah…a lot better. Truthfully… when I was with Brenda and Maddie I was just going through the motions. I couldn’t figure out what all of the fuss was about as far as sex was concerned. I didn’t think it was that great. There had to be something more to it,” Noah began to explain. Now came the difficult part. He just prayed Luke would understand. “And last night was everything that I had envisioned sex to be. But it scared me…because I was brought up to think it was wrong.”

“Noah,” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper. His fears about last night were finally materializing.

“By the time I got back to the dorm I knew there was nothing wrong with what we did. I don’t regret it, Luke,” he assured him, holding onto him tightly. “I want to be with you again…do more. Finally instead of wondering if there was something more, I knew this was it.”

“So does this mean that you’re going to hang around and watch football?” Luke asked, gazing up at Noah.

“There is no place else I’d rather be.”

Noah definitely belonged with Luke.


End file.
